Mouse
Mouse is a Heavyweight robot which competed in the 2017 RoboGames. It was designed by The Schmidt Family, who built the robot to take part in a potential third season of the BattleBots reboot. It was a silver, two wheeled, rounded wedge shaped robot armed with a pneumatic flipper. Mouse was very similar in design to Robot Wars competitor, Prizephita Mk2. Mouse did well in competition, reaching the Round of 16 before losing to Sabre-X. Mouse would become one of the more polarizing, and surprising robots of the competition with some people hating it, and other people liking it, this was due to the general assumption that Mouse was rather weak in terms of weaponry and armour, the latter assumption would prove to be unfounded when it tanked multiple hits from Sabre-X, only losing after becoming one of the many robots to get high centered on the arena floor that year. Robot History RoboGames 2017 In Mouse's first battle it fought Sluggo. The battle was quick and easy as Sluggo failed to move from its position leaving Mouse the victor. It then faced Whoops!, this match started with Mouse, and Whoops coming out of their squares, Whoops! then shoved Mouse a bit before Mouse lifted Whoops!. However Whoops! eventually got free, and slammed under the front of Mouse before shoving it around, but Mouse got under it again, and attempted a flip. However, by the time Mouse fired its flipper, Whoops! had already driven over the top of Mouse, and slammed into its rear. Mouse's flipper then jammed, and Whoops! got under, it, and box rushed it, nearly slamming it into the wall. Whoops! then slammed Mouse around some more, and a part fell out of Mouse, however Mouse was still mobile, and slammed into Whoops!. Mouse then got under Whoops!, and attempted a flip, however once again it missed, and bent its flipper. Whoops! then slammed Mouse around until time ran out, and the match went to a judges decision. The judges ruled the match 22-11 in favor of Whoops!, meaning that Mouse was sent to the loser's bracket where it faced Deviled Egg, this match started with Deviled Egg attempting, and failing to spin up. This immediate weapon issue allowed Mouse to get underneath, and lift Deviled Egg with its flipping weapon. Mouse then attempted another flip, but missed, and got its flipper stuck in the upright position, and promptly used this to clamp down on the barely spinning drum of Deviled Egg. :"Aww its a cute little flip by Mouse, Prizephita Mouse II at this point." :— Mark Elam On top of this Deviled Egg was also having issues getting its wheels to contact the ground. Now severely crippled, and with Mouse's wide turning circle, both robots bumped into each other until less than a minute was left on the clock. At that point Mouse clamped down on Deviled Egg, and attempted to ram it into the wall, however Deviled Egg escaped, but promptly started emitting smoke as time ran out. Unsurprisingly the judges ruled the match 19-14 in favor of Mouse, putting it in the Round of 16 where it faced Sabre-X. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 2 Outside RoboGames Like Mega Melvin, it failed to qualify for Series 9 of Robot Wars. Mouse was originally intended to fight in Battlebots Season 3, however as Season 3 did not materialize before RoboGames 2017 Mouse competed there instead. Category:Combat Robots Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Robots Armed with flipping weapons Category:Robots from California Category:Robots that debuted in the 2017 RoboGames Category:Robots with equal amounts of wins and losses Category:Robots that fought on Twitch.tv Category:RoboGames 2017 Competitors Category:American Robots Category:RoboGames 2017 Non-Returners